Entre tus brazos
by stonyspirkrickyl
Summary: Remake fanfic viejo mío, llamado "entre la espada y la pared" Prometo terminarlo esta vez, algunas cosas han cambiado, mpreg Bevin
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Era una noche extraña, corría mucho viento y el polen se hacía notar en el aire, Ben y Kevin, habían sido enviados a detener a unos criminales intergalácticos y todo normal, la misión fue un éxito, como siempre últimamente, es que Ben y Kevin Hacían un gran equipo parecían conectados, a Ben le agrava mucho esto, pero lo confundía un poco, y que el aquel hombre de verde iris, no podía evitar sentirse atraído, por el que entonces considera su amigo

Por su parte Kevin, no podía evitar admirar mucho a Ben, y envidiarlo un poco, pues siempre parecía tan correcto, y parecía que Ben lo tenía todo, una vida que él siempre quiso tener, tampoco podía negar el hecho de que el castaño le resultara atractivo.

Siendo ambos presos de la euforia, y la complicidad entre ambos, deciden que pueden tomarse descanso en un Bar Hotel, pues se encontraban muy lejos de casa, y ambos se merecían descansar, por esa noche, sin embargo, deciden que es una gran idea embriagarse en alcohol antes dormir

Después de lo que parecen horas, Ben y Kevin están muy alcoholizados, por lo que ambos deciden pedir habitaciones separadas para dormir, no obstante, la encargada les dice que solo les queda una, por lo que se ven obligados a compartirla

Una vez en la habitación el portador del reloj, es el primero de desvestirse, recibiendo la atenta y oscura mirada de su compañero, el cual parece estar encantado con lo que ve.

A su mirar un cuerpo delgado, pero atlético, piel pálida, y unos hermosos ojos verdes, eran la cara de la tentación, para el joven ex delincuente.

Por su parte Ben estaba más que ansioso de ver al mayor, desnudarse frente a él, en lo que parece una eternidad para el menor, Kevin decide al fin quitarse la ropa, solo para dejar ver su musculoso y fornido cuerpo a la vista, de un extasiado castaño

Sin poder evitarlo, e incentivados por el alcohol, deciden ceder ante lo que sus cuerpos desean, y sin casi darse cuenta Kevin se abalanza sobre Ben Quien no opone ninguna clase de resistencia

Lo que parten como besos y caricias pronto empieza a tornarse más candente siendo Kevin quien toma la iniciativa bajado por el cuello del más bajo haciendo gemir de placer, dejando un camino besos mientras baja por el cuerpo de este.

Al llegar a la intimidad del castaño, la cual el mayor decide atender con su propia boca, todo se descontrola, al punto que no se dan cuenta cuando el Pelinegro ya está haciendo suyo al castaño, haciendo rechinar esa cama, de tal frenesí.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que ambos alcancen el tan esperado orgasmo, siendo el más alto el que deje su semilla dentro del ojiverde, y este último manchando sus abdómenes.

Al día Siguiente Kevin fue el primero en despertar, notando en el panorama un castaño desnudo junto a él, al darse cuenta que también estaba desnudo, entro en pánico ¿¡Qué demonios había hecho!?, pensó, aunque realmente no quería saber realmente, como pudo salió de ahí.

Cuando Ben despertó, solo en ese lugar, quedo desolado, no podía creer que había sido follado por su amigo y que este lo tratara como algo desechable dejándolo solo en ese lugar.

Continuara (lo prometo)


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Desde aquel incidente entre Kevin y Ben, ambos están sumamente distantes el uno del otro. Y mientras el tiempo avanza el castaño sólo parece debilitarse más y este no entiende porque, cada día tiene más apetito pero las náuseas y mareos lo hacen vomitar todo lo que come, está subiendo muy rápido de peso, y lo puede notar en su estómago cada vez más hinchado, esto sólo lo preocupa cada vez más. Sino se recuperaba pronto pensaba ir a un médico o algo

En una misión en solitario, Ben cae en una trampa, por lo que termina siendo secuestrado por quien menos espera. Su abuela.

-¿Dónde Rayos me llevan?- dice un muy alterado ojiverde- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Hasta que al fin puede reconocer a quien tenía en frente

-Abuela, ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? – Sabiendo que estaban muy lejos de casa.

-Ben, ¿te has sentido mal últimamente? – pregunta sabiendo perfectamente lo que está ocurriendo

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Verás Ben, algunos hombres de mi especie, pueden engendrar vida, igual que una mujer, pero esto solo ocurre solo en algunas épocas de apareamiento, normalmente en primavera, y al parecer tu heredaste esa condición

-¿¡COMO!?-

-Si, Ben, Estas embarazado, y por lo que puedo notar, al parecer Kevin es el padre ¿o me equivoco?

Ben se desmaya de la impresión, una vez consciente Verdona le hace una advertencia:

-No te pelees con tu prima, por un hombre, hay muchos- una vez dicho esto desaparece, dejando a Ben solo con el problema.

Que haría de ahora en adelante, Estaba embarazado, ¿como se lo diría a sus padres? , ¿a su prima Gwen? y lo más difícil ¿como se lo diría a Kevin?

Lo único que tenía claro, es que quería a su Bebé, y lo tendría, y lo protegería sin importar que.

Una vez logra volver a su hogar después de un largo viaje por carretera, ben decide que debe tener especial cuidado con su ahora delicado estado, por lo que acepta participar en las menos misiones posibles, evitando cada vez más a Kevin, el cual le empezaba a lastimar el rechazo de Ben.

Los meses pasan y el embarazo va bien pero esta levantando sospechas en su familia y en Kevin, quien no puede entender cómo el menor subió tanto de peso en muy poco tiempo, siempre recordando el cuerpo esbelto que yacio junto a él.

En esos meses, Kevin no había podido olvidarse del adictivo cuerpo del castaño, repetía una y otra vez en su mente, la noche que se acostaron.

Además le angustiaba lo que estába pasando, aquel que le quita a él sueño, Por lo que se puso a investigar por su parte y observar al castaño.

Seguía pasando el tiempo y El pelinegro observaba detenida y deliberadamente al más bajo durante todo ese período, con el fin de encontrar una pista, algún indicio, que le diera enterder que era lo que le pasaba a Ben.

Pero no lograba entender que era lo que le pasaba, se estaba empezando a rendir, cuando al fin llegó la pista que tanto esperaba

Continuara:….


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

…..Pero no lograba entender que era lo que le pasaba, se estaba empezando a rendir, cuando al fin llegó la pista que tanto esperaba….

En una misión en la que también estaban Gwen y Kevin, el Cataño se desmaya en plena batalla teniendo los tres que replegar fuerzas y marcharse, dejando a la pelirroja y al más alto muy preocupados, lo peor era que no despertaba y estaba delirando

No paraba decir "No, No me quiten a mi bebe" mientras abrazaba sobreprotectoramente su vientre, Gwen le restó importancia, pero en cambio el pelinegro quedo muy asustado, e intrigado

Y fue cuando su mente se ilumino: ¡ben estaba embarazado!, eso era!, había leído muchos archivos y escuchado rumores de embarazo masculino extraterrestre, y era posible, en algunas especies, sin mencionar la ascendencia extraterrestre de Ben, sin olvidar que era portador del reloj.

Pero debía comprobar sus sospechas, ideo un cuidadoso plan, para llevarse a Ben mientras dormía (secuestro), porque sabía que este era demasiado orgulloso como para contarle, más después de lo que paso entre ellos, lo había herido, y estaba arrepentido, pero no sabía cómo recomponer la relación entre ambos

Así que solo vio esa solución, para acallar sus sospechas, lo llevo a hasta su taller aprovechando la debilidad de salud y el profundo sueño en que se encontraba el castaño

Para hacerle unos análisis, con maquinaria que avanzada que se consiguió

Y efectivamente Ben estaba embarazado

¿Pero de quién? ¿Quién era el padre? ¿Acaso Ben se metió con alguien más a parte de él? Ese pensamiento lo hacía enfurecer, y no valía la pena ponerse celoso de alguien que ni conocía, pero es que no lo podía evitar.

En eso Ben Despertó muy confundido y enojado

-¿Dónde estoy?- dice el más bajo- ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

\- Porque te hacia unas pruebas, necesitaba comprobar mis sospechas

\- ¿De que estas Hablando? - dice con descaro, él sabía perfectamente de lo que Kevin hablaba

\- ¡Tu estas embarazado! - Dice con furia el de ojos oscuros

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?, supongo que planeaba decírtelo en algún momento –

\- ¡Maldito Mentiroso!, no planeabas decirme absolutamente nada, si hasta ayer ya ni hablábamos- La furia del mayor era cada vez peor, pero no entendía porque, pero no se podía controlar- ¿¡Quién es el padre!?

Al escuchar eso Ben se sintió ofendido, y furioso, no podía creer que le hiciera esa pregunta, si averiguo las cosas, ¡Que averiguara bien!.

-¡No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso!- dice yéndose del lugar.

Esto solo hizo enojar más a Kevin, quien lo siguió de camino a su casa, lamentablemente Ben tuvo una muy mala idea a los ojos del pelinegro, el hombre de verde mirar decidió parar en una tienda de comida, donde se encontró con viejos conocidos con los cuales se sentó a comer, en su estado no podía hacer nada más, aunque quisiera, las horas transcurrían y todo parecía tranquilo, mientras Kevin lo observaba de lejos, eso hasta que: uno de los amigos de Ben se pone muy cariñoso con el. Esto fue un punto de quiebre para el exdelincuente, quien colérico y cegado por los celos, decide sacar a quien considera suyo de ese lugar.

Continuara:…..


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Esto fue un punto de quiebre para el exdelincuente, quien colérico y cegado por los celos, decide sacar a quien considera suyo de ese lugar. Lo lleva hasta su casa

-Que crees que haces-

\- Te llevo a tu casa- dice muy enojado el pelinegro- en tu estado podría pasarte cualquier cosa

\- No tienes por qué cuidarme no soy un bebe

-Pero vas a tener uno- dicen los celos por el- que apuesto no sabes, ni de quien es, ¡bendita perra!

\- ¡Eres un estúpido! - dice Ben Alterado- ¡El padre de mi hijo eres tu!

-¡No te creo!, ¡Eres un buscón, te vi, en la tienda de comida!

-¡Eres un imbécil y te odio! ¡El único hombre con el me he acostado eres tu! ¡Deberías saberlo!

\- No te creo

\- Pues bien, pero luego no me digas que no te dije- dice el castaño muy alterado para posteriormente desmayarse de la rabia

Kevin cambia de comportamiento desesperándose no sabe qué hacer, pero sigue sintiéndose muy celoso. Pero es más importante la salud del menor en esos momentos.

Por lo que decide llevárselo a su casa, y cuidarlo

Al más alto se le repetían las palabras de ben en la cabeza, "¡el padre de mi hijo eres tú!" Y no lo podía asimilar, ni creer, tenía que ser una broma, no podía ser el padre, porque significaría que el único hombre que toco a Ben, Era él.

Cuando el de ojos verdes despierta, aún tiene ganas de pelear

-¡Porque me trajiste aquí! ¡No pienso quedar en este lugar!

-¡Ben tranquilízate, estas muy débil!

-¡No, me quiero ir!

-¡No, no te iras de aquí! ¡Llevas a mi hijo!

-¡Recién no era tu hijo! ¡No que era una perra! ¡Que no sabía quién era el padre! – dice peligrosamente, lo que solo genera que el hombre más fornido, se acerque exageradamente a él, de manera muy agresiva arrinconándolo contra la pared

\- ¡Repítelo!

\- ¡No es tu hijo! ¡Lo negaste! ¡Es solo mi Hijo!

-¡¿A, sí?!- dice con furia, y estampándolo un beso, en la boca del más bajo, el menor no sabe qué hacer pero finalmente decide corresponder el beso, entonces van perdiendo el control en medida la situación avanza, se quitan la ropa.

Kevin baja por el cuello de Ben, llenándolo de besos, y causando solo que el menor gima descontroladamente, esto solo empeora cuando el más alto, baja hasta los pezones de aquel que yacía a su merced. El cual parecía derretirse entre sus brazos

Llega hasta su ahora cada vez más redondo estómago, el cual mira y acaricia sobreprotectoramente y con amor.

Sigue bajado por el cuerpo de Ben, el cual no puede ocultar su excitación, y su prominente erección, la cual Kevin se dedica a masturbar, incluso con su propia boca, dejando a "su castaño" rendido al placer

El de oscuros ojos decide preparar al menor para lo que vendrá por lo que le pasa a Ben sus dedos para que los lama y ensalive lo suficiente, para luego meterlos en la entrada del más bajo

Posteriormente al meter el primero moviéndolo en círculos, el hombre de verde mirar, se observa algo incómodo, para luego acostumbrarse moviendo sus caderas, un segundo dedo es metido en la entrada de este con el que se repite el movimiento anterior, finalmente es metido un tercer dedo, con lo que parece que el castaño no puede más, está a punto de correrse, pero Kevin no se lo permite, obteniendo solo reclamos de parte del otro.

Y finalmente el exdelincuente decide que ya está lo suficientemente preparado para recibirlo, por lo que se dispone a entrar en el menor

Lo que para el portador del reloj es doloroso en un principio después se vuelve sumamente placentero, y natural, volviéndose un vaivén cada vez más descontrolado y salvaje, acto que finalmente culmina en orgasmo para ambos. Una vez terminada la situación, Kevin lleva a Ben a dormir, se acuesta a su lado y lo abraza posesivamente, y le susurra al oído: ¡Recuerda, eres sólo mío!.

Continuara.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

A la mañana siguiente, Ben despierta muy feliz, lo que pasó la noche anterior, y el hecho de seguir siendo abrazado por Kevin mientras este dormía, le parecía como un sueño.

El más alto finalmente despierta, separándose del castaño, y sumamente cariñoso con él, incluso el pelinegro decide hacerle el desayuno, todo marcha bien y tranquilo desde entonces entre ellos.

el embarazo de Ben, iba bastante avanzado y bien encaminado, siendo cada vez más evidente para todos que lo que tenía el castaño, no era un simple problema de sobrepeso. Mientras Kevin intentaba proteger a Ben de todas las maneras que podía, lo que causaba los celos y preocupación de Gwen, la cual no comprendía la situación.

Ben estaba cada vez encariñado con su hijo aún no nacido, y su notorio estomago parecía molestar y preocupar a todos cual conocía. Menos a Kevin, lo cual a todos les parecía muy sospechoso.

Pasaba el tiempo y el parto estaba cada vez más cerca.

Y lo que partió como un ataque de celos por parte del mayor, se empezaron a volver encuentros casuales entre ambos.

Sin embargo, Kevin seguía muy confundido, incapaz de decidirse entre Ben y Gwen, solo haciendo sufrir al menor.

Esto sumándole, que Gwen estaba cada vez más celosa de la relación entre ambos, y que comenzaba a sospechar algo.

Especialmente desde que el de verde iris termino con Julie

Así fue como una mañana donde había un cálido sol, no todo salió como Ben y Kevin planeaban.

En uno de sus encuentros casuales, en plena madrugada, ellos se encontraban en plena acción disfrutando de sus cuerpos, cuando oyen los gritos de Gwen muy alterada detrás de ellos, los había descubierto

Gwen estaba furiosa, iba atacar a Ben con sus poderes, pero Kevin se interpone usando sus poderes también:

¡No lo hagas, si lo atacas no respondo de mí! - dice un furioso pelinegro.

pero la pelirroja lo vence fácilmente

Ben no quería usar el reloj contra su prima, pero si tenía que defender a su hijo y a él lo haría. Sin embargo Gwen toma ventaja de la duda de Ben, y lo inmoviliza, levantándolo en el aire:

Dame una razón para no matarte

¡Por favor no lo hagas Gwen! – Dice Ben, derrotado y abatido por las hormonas – ¡No lo hagas, te lo suplico… por mi hijo!

¿¡De que estas Hablando!?- Dice confundida- ¡Vas a tener un Hijo con Julie!

¡No!, el va a tener un hijo conmigo- Dice Kevin – Veras, tu primo esta embarazado, y yo soy el padre

¿¡Que Ridículo, los hombres no se embarazan!?

Los hombres humanos no se embarazan, pero hay especies extraterrestres que si

Ben, no es un extraterrestre, a pesar que tenga ese reloj

Pero si es descendiente de extraterrestres, al igual que tú, y por lo tanto heredo algunas condiciones genéticas.

¿¡Ósea que es Cierto!?, ¿¡Cómo pudieron hacerme esto!?, Las dos personas que más quiero – Dice entre lágrimas Gwen, finalmente soltando a Ben, cayendo al piso desconsolada.

Ben es recogido por Kevin, antes que caiga al piso:

Gwen, me conoces, no quise hacerte daño, yo te adoro, eres mi prima y te quiero, pero me enamore de Kevin, Perdóname – dice el castaño

¿Y tú Kevin, estás enamorado de Ben? – Dice con furia la mujer

No lo sé, estoy confundido, necesito tiempo para pensar, no sé si estoy enamorado de ti, o de Ben

¡Eres un estúpido egoísta, mira que meterse con los dos! ¡Y tu Ben, eres mi primo en Quien más confiaba, No quiero verte, no quiero oírte, ni hablarte, hasta que pueda perdonarte, lo mismo para ti Kevin, supongo que debo acostumbrarme a la idea de voy a ser Tía – Dice Finalmente yéndose del lugar

Mejor me voy- Dice el castaño, sintiéndose muy culpable- Te veo otro día

Si, está bien – Dice el mayor, sintiéndose igual de culpable-

Continuara:….


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Después del incidente con Gwen, Ben y Kevin toman distancia el uno del otro, y este último decide alejarse de los primos un tiempo hasta poder esclarecer sus sentimientos.

Gwen Finalmente perdona Ben, porque entiende que las personas normalmente no elijen de quien enamorarse, por lo que también da un paso al costado de su relación con el pelinegro, terminando el vínculo.

Por su lado Ben, entiende las posturas de su prima y el mayor, pero no puede evitar estar enojado con el joven exdelincuente por dejarlo solo en el momento más próximo a dar a luz, a pesar de que el más alto, le aseguro que estaría devuelta para el parto.

En la ausencia del padre de su hijo, el castaño sigue experimentando cambios en la estructura y funcionamiento de su cuerpo, uno de ellos es que ha desarrollado lactancia masculina, también desarrollo una pequeña cavidad debajo de su aparato reproductor, la cual su abuela le explico que era su canal de parto, por ahí tendría al bebe.

Desde que la pelirroja perdono al menor, lo ha acompañado en todo el resto del proceso, siendo de mucha ayuda, cuando Ben no podía contar con su abuela.

También su prima lo ayudo a enfrentar al resto de su familia especialmente a sus padres, los cuales estaban disgustados y sorprendidos con la noticia, que además dejo en shock a toda su familia, especialmente cuando se enteraron quien era el padre, pero finalmente terminaron aceptando el hecho, apoyando al portador del reloj

Mientras en otro lugar Kevin estaba aún muy confundido respecto a sus sentimientos, sin poder decidir a quién amaba, pero extrañando mucho al castaño y a su futuro hijo, sabía que estaba contra el tiempo especialmente por la promesa que le había hecho a Ben, de volver para el nacimiento de su hijo, así que tenía que esclarecer sus sentimientos lo más pronto posible.

Pero era muy difícil de decidir, pero no podía seguir jugando con ambos, que complicadas podían ser las relaciones, no podía decidir con la cabeza, aquello que debía elegir con el corazón

Después de lo fueron semanas Kevin al fin tomo una decisión, y es que su corazón había elegido a su castaño porque aún que no quisiera admitirlo él siempre fue el dueño de su amor, lo había cautivado desde que se conocieron, cuando eran niños, pero el odio que sintió hacia el menor cuando eran niños, y luego el orgullo de solo verlo como un hombre más ahora que eran adolescentes lo había segado de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Debía volver de inmediato, con el hombre que ama, para el nacimiento de su pequeño.

Por otro lado, Ben ya llevaba 9 meses de embarazo, y parecía una piñata que estallaría en cualquier momento, iba a parir en muy poco tiempo.

Una noche Ben despierta todo mojado, por lo que piensa que se orino, pero entonces Gwen quien dormía a su lado, para cuidarlo, despierta dándose cuenta inmediatamente de la situación Ben estaba por dar a luz.

Creo que me hice pipi

No seas ignorante, Ben, acabas de romper la fuente, ¿No has sentido contracciones?

No, aun no, llama a Kevin dijo que estaría devuelta para el parto, aaahhh- Exclama sintiendo la primera contracción

Si le llamare- Dice la pelirroja, llamando a Kevin por teléfono, el cual contesta de inmediato.

¡¿Qué pasa?!

Es tu hijo, ya va a nacer, tienes que venir de inmediato, aún estamos en casa, Ben empezó con las primeras contracciones.

De acuerdo, voy para allá.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

El pelinegro llega al poco tiempo, a la casa del portador del reloj, y ve inmediatamente al castaño sufriendo por culpa de las contracciones.

Aaaah!, ¡KEVIN VOY A MATARTE! Ahhhh! – dice muy alterado el hombre de verde iris, estrangulando la mano de Kevin.

Aún estaban en la primera fase del parto, por lo que las contracciones se presentaban cada 10 a 15 minutos, con bástate dolor en el proceso, recién Ben estaba empezando a dilatarse por lo que aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para ir al hospital alienígena

A medida que el parto avanzaba Ben empezó con contracciones cada vez más seguidas y rítmicas, mucho más fuertes y dolorosas, con una frecuencia de 3 minutos, por que llevaron con urgencia a Ben al hospital, donde lo atendieron de inmediato. Le quitaron la ropa y le pusieron una bata de enfermo, lo subieron a una camilla y lo llevaron a la sala de partos, donde lo acostaron en una cama especial y le pidieron que empezara pujar. También hicieron pasar a Kevin junto a él, mientras Gwen se quedaba en la sala de espera

Ahhh!, no puedo! Ahhh!

Vamos, si puedes, confió en ti- decía el más alto

Callate!, esto es tu culpa-

Los bebes se hacen de a 2, tú también eres culpable- dice Kevin en tono de broma-

Ahhh, Ahhh!

Dejen de pelear, concéntrate Ben, cuando cuente hasta 3 puja- dice el Medico

Ben pujo lo más fuerte que pudo, y siguió haciéndolo durante horas, hasta que al fin logro traer a su hijo al mundo, el cual estaba acunando en sus brazos, mientras lo amamantaba.

Kevin no se separó de él, durante todo el proceso, y ahora que veía a su hijo, sentía que estaba completo, tenía una familia con el hombre que amaba, Kevin sentía que moriría de ternura, Ben le había dado el mejor regalo que pudiera imaginar.

Por su parte el más bajo estaba agotado, así que luego de alimentar a su pequeño, cayo rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Ben y Kevin decidieron retomar su conversación pendiente.

Ben, yo lamento haberte dejado solo en la última parte del embarazo, es que necesitaba esclarecer mis sentimientos

¿Y? ¿¡Lograste decidirte al fin!?

Si, Ben yo te amo, a ti, y quiero que criemos juntos a nuestro hijo

¿Me amas? ¿Juntos?, lo dices como si fuera todo tan fácil. Vas y me dejas en el momento en que más te necesitaba, y ahora regresas y esperas que esté dispuesto, a recibirte con los brazos abiertos, no Kevin, yo te amo, y quiero estar contigo, pero no será tan fácil, primero tendrás que demostrarme que me amas

Te Juro que me esforzare, porque estemos juntos de nuevo, te lo prometo, te demostrare que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, sé que me equivoque, y estoy dispuesto a reparar mi error aún que me cueste años

Más te vale, pero de momento, estas a prueba

Te amo, no sabes cuento- dice Kevin abrazando a un convaleciente Ben

No me abraces, ¿Ya cargaste a tu hijo?

Si, lo hice mientras dormías, ahora está en maternidad

Y ¿Cómo le pondremos?

Devlin suena bien

Me gusta

Luego de dar a luz, la relación entre Kevin y Ben se intensifica, haciéndose cada vez más evidente que ellos están muy enamorados, y aman a su pequeño hijo, por lo que con el pasar del tiempo formalizan su relación y se vuelven oficialmente una pareja

Pasa aún más tiempo, y Kevin le propone matrimonio a Ben, pero esa es otra historia

Fin


End file.
